Calix
Greece's premier superhero, the nigh-immortal Calix claims to be a scion of the god Zeus, a contemporary to mythic heroes and half-brother of Herakles. History Ancient Greece Reawakening Awakened by the release of Atlas, Calix immediately followed his senses to track the gigantic menace. Initially flying over water, he didn't notice how different the world was. It was only when he reached Madrid that the changes hit him. Overcoming his shock, Calix managed to apprehend Atlas without even realizing that the two of them had shattered the illusion of nonexistence previously maintained by other superbeings. The world's reaction was dramatic but Calix didn't even immediately realize it, as he was too busy hauling Atlas back to his prison. His arrival in Athens caused alarm for both its people and him, though Calix was able to communicate with his countrymen eventually and was directed to Greece's parliament. Attributes Appearance Calix is a powerfully built Greek man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Equipment Calix awoke with his antique clothes, sword, and sandals. He has a number of keepsakes given to him by grateful people or taken from villains that adorn his lair. His liason with the Greek government has provided him with a cellphone which he is beginning to fathom. Headquarters Calix has a tiny, tomb-like shrine on one of Greece's small islands. It is well hidden and stores a number of keepsakes. Since reawakening in the modern world he has spent much of his time in Athens either at various government buildings or the Acropolis Personality Calix is a larger-than-life figure: he is vain and boastful, and has no problem accepting awards and honors for his deeds. At the same time, he never hesitates to rush into danger to save lives and is at peace with the notion of sacrificing of himself for the good of others. Though he is not absolutely fearless, he does his absolute best to keep a brave face at all times and master his fear. He is fond of luxury and creature comforts of all sorts, but is not particularly greedy or gluttonous. Powers Calix has incredible superhuman strength, limited air-walking abilities, and some control over the weather (which he combines with his airwalking to ride on stormclouds with greater speed). His premier powers feature his mastery over electricity: he can hurl bolts of lightning, ball lightning, chain lightning, call any of these down from the open sky, and generate an electric aura. Calix can eventually regenerate from most damage, including death so long as his body remains more or less intact. He can also sense the presence of the beings originally imprisoned on the Pandora at great distances, allowing him to track them down. Skills Calix is a gifted athelete and brawler who favors grappling his opponents (and subsequently exposing them to massive amounts of electricity if it's called for). Boisterous and friendly, he has an infectious charm that wins good natured people over though he can be annoying to those who prefer quiet. He can play the lyre and similar antique insturments such as the barbiton. Relationships Allies *'Perseus' Enemies *'Lord Entropy': Calix has not forgiven Lord Entropy for tricking him and his "Gods," and is looking forward to pummeling the villain. Factions *[[AlphaNet|'AlphaNet']]: He is friendly towards the average human follower of Alpha who he typically sees trying to help people in times of trouble. He is dubious regarding their leader, the notion of men creating a machine and then worshiping it (which is his understanding of the whole thing) seems strange to him, but he gathers that he is probably just as strange to them. *'Greek Government': The Greek government is ostensibly allied with, and responsible for Calix. They've done their best to acclimate him to the modern world and are pleased to have such a powerful being willing to act on their behalf. On the other hand his existence brings a lot of pressures from the international community. *[[LuxCorp|'LuxCorp']]: The defense contractor asserted to the United Nations that if the need came their robots and sponsored superbeings could take Calix down. *'Russian Government': The Russian Federation loathes Calix. Shortly after his modern debut and actions in southern Europe they attempted to wipe out Greece's new superhuman asset with a salvo of nuclear missiles. Calix prevented the city of Athens from being destroyed and Russia was subsequently sanctioned by the United Nations. *'United States Government': Calix's earliest interactions with the US government involved tricking Calix into coming into the country then holding an American citizen hostage to enforce his compliance. He allowed them to put him through a number of tests and take a small sample of his blood. When a tape of the hostage situation leading to his capture was shown on the news he was released amid condemnations from the Greek government and international scrutiny. Category:Heroes